Ironic
by 2sidedstoryteller29995
Summary: We all know the story of Sam and Emily. The pain, the scars her doomed to forever stand out from the crowd. Him, loving her unconditionally. Doing so, partly because he caused her so much pain This is not their story. Jacob didn't cause Amber's pain and yet he might be the one to make it stop. If only she would let him...R &R please!
1. Reservations

**A/N: Check out my profile page, before reading further... Ready? Here goes!**

**T for suggestion of things that go beyond a passionate kiss and perhaps the occasional swear word. Nothing more!**

I closed the door gently behind me, careful not to draw too much attention to myself. As I hopped down the step and left the porch behind, my attention was diverted from the path in front of me by the odd sensation of a rain drop splashing on my neck. Soon followed by another. It had been simply cold. Now, on top of that it was drizzling. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. _So it was true, the weather here really was remarkable. For all the wrong reasons. _

However, I simple stopped for a second, to pull up the hood of my thick sweatshirt up to cover my ears. Then, with a mighty effort I squared my shoulders and kept walking. I wasn't going to chance going back for a jacket. It was a miracle I had managed to sneak out at all. Plus, if I caught a chill I could just hole up indoors. No school to go to, for now anyway.

On most occasions mom the ever caring maternal figure would be more than happy to look after me until I was back on my feet. Although, I doubted that would be the case now. At least not for the first few weeks. Until everything was sorted. The pots and pans stacked according to size in the drawer. Dad wouldn't be much help, being more of a couch potato than a domestic god. When I left he'd been sorting through his tool box, arranging things in the garage. There they would stay. _He wasn't going to use them to put up a shelf, no matter how much she nagged him about it. _

My big sister was cleaning her room. My little brother was setting up his PS3 in the living room. In these activities especially, I would be more of a help than a hindrance. So I took temporary leave. Surprising myself with how easily I slipped out. I didn't plan to be gone long. They wouldn't notice I was missing. They hardly even knew I existed as it was. It would do them some good to miss me for a while. The night before, I had made a promise to myself. I would try to keep it too. But the whole world didn't have to know. _I promised myself it would be different this year. _

Last summer I'd spent most days inside too. Just not by choice. I knew from experience that at this time of year, parties and bonfires and other events were always on at the beach. Not that I ever went to them I did know that just turning up and being turned away was much better than, knowing something was happening and just not being invited. So I decided to go for it. _Who knew? Maybe the Quileutes would be welcoming. _

I stayed moving slowly, taking note of where I was going. My sense of direction was pretty much non-existent. Although mom had mentioned on the drive over that it was a large piece of land. To be honest, I didn't exactly believe her. She was 5 fine she left. Everything seemed much larger when you were so much smaller. So I figured my chances of getting lost were pretty slim. So long as I stayed out of the woods.

I was just pondering this and how wrong I had been in thinking that when I stopped. _What was that noise?_ I strained to listen. _Waves! I had made it._ I burst into an awkward half-jog and it wasn't long before the ocean came view. The tangy scent of salt water which had been calling me here since I left the house was pungent. When I saw the sea, I felt better. The spray flecked waves weren't obscured by throngs of people. I was a solitary figure on the sand. I wasn't going to lie; I liked it that way. At least now, my resolution could be put off until tomorrow.

Picking my way delicately across the rocks I flopped down, close to the water's edge but not close enough to get wet. I picked up a handful of sand, allowing it to seep through my splayed palm back to the earth. I picked up a stone and made to fling it into the water, watch it being carried away by the tide. Not that it got very far. Not that it mattered. Not that there was anyone to see my failure.

They called it 'First Beach.' Mom always said it was a tourist spot. Theming with people curious about the Native American culture. Children her age, willing to lend a hand in her sand-castle building Not today. It was like it was a true 'first' beach, the first in all the world. I, the chosen visitor. Not that I was. After all, we were living in La Push. I could come here whenever I wanted. I could come every day and block it all out. Just myself and the waves. Or so I thought.

It wasn't until a shadow fell over me, making me shiver that I looked up. Unknowingly I was being watched. The watcher was a young man. A real man. A barefoot man. I couldn't blame him. They were so big I could imagine it must have been difficult finding a pair in his size. His skin was skin was a russet red in colour. His calves, indeed all of is legs were bulging with muscle. Those legs seemed to go on forever. Then, they were replaced by a pair of denim shorts. I tried not to long at his waist. There was much more to him than that. His chest was extremely well defined and his arms reduced my own to twigs. He must have been at least 6'7.

I knew, as I was doing it that I was taking far too long looking at him. I knew by now I should have said something. I was doing exactly what I hated when people did it to me. I was staring. I couldn't help it. I was totally in awe of this giant. Not that I should have been. He was a friendly one. My eyes travelled over his face. The chin currently bereft of stubble, the wide lips, the filled out cheeks. To his eyes. Those deep dark eyes. So dark, I lost in them.

When I finally snapped out of it, I realised that he was smiling me. If you could call it that. I wouldn't. It was more than a smile. Or if it was a smile, it was unlike any I'd ever seen. It transformed his face, make it even more beautiful. Even then it was too big. It changed his eyes, all traces of bleak brooding gone. His mouth was turned up and the corners, his eyes seemed ready to crinkle with laughter at a moment's notice and his eyes sparkled with what I can only describe a pure joy.

That's why it took so long for it to occur to me that he was smiling at me. Eventually, I got a message through to my brain and beamed back at him. There was some kind of delay. Without waiting for an invitation he sat down next to me. Then, he spoke. Softly for such a big guy. 'Hello... I'm- I'm Jacob.' He offered me his hand and we shook. If he noticed how my palms were shaking he didn't say anything. His hands were enormous and warm. After a moment, I forced myself to pull away. I didn't want to. It felt safe.

There was a pregnant pause. It entered my mind that I should say something. I sort of felt like, if I told him, who I was, who I really was. He would hate me. Everyone else did. Yet, I had to say something. The silence was almost deafening. 'I'm Amber. Amber Gordon. Nice to meet you Jacob.'

'Are you new here?' _He actually seemed interested!_

'I am. My mon was born here though.'

He nodded in understanding. 'Do you need someone to show you around. I'd be happy to show you where to go to get whatever you need.'

_Was he referring to that little store we'd passed on the way in? I'd seen it. There wasn't much to it. As such I wasn't in a hurry to return. _Yet for some strange reason, I found myself yearning to go with him. To find out more about him.

He saw the look on my face before I could hide it easily putting two and two together. He hurried to correct. 'I don't mean the store, but if you're hungry we can get something to eat, no problem. I have a friend, she's a fantastic cook. Best in the Western Seaboard I'd venture. She'd be stoked to meet you.' He didn't have a tough time convincing me. The sea air had awakened my appetite. Plus, Jacob seemed to know his way around. That ad the fact that was nice to me. I was reluctant to leave his company.

He wanted to go now. Hopping to is feet, he pulled me up too. There was something smooth, fluid about his movements. Something my own were distinctly lacking. The fact that I was standing did nothing to diminish his height. He was a human tree. And yet I wasn't in the least bit afraid.

When we got off the beach and onto the road, he very sweetly adjusted his loping stride to match my own mincing one. We strolled along for a little while. As I had guessed Jacob did know his way around the reservation better than most. He told me that his dad was leader of the tribal council. I had just paused to catch my breath when I noticed he too, had come to a halt. Without my knowing, we had come to the edge of the forest. For the first time since we'd met, my face fell. _Go into a forest with a strange man?_ Worried, I started to back away.

'Come on. I'll protect you. It's worth it I promise.'

Chiding myself, not wanting to ruin the moment I took a tentative step forward. _We'd taken the trouble to come this far... Why not go the whole hog? I don't want to lose him now. _ So into the forest we went. Though the trees were densely packed, Jacob stayed beside me the whole way, acting as guide. Making sure I didn't trip in the roots underfoot. We had been moving for a good long while, when we stopped. He put his hand on my shoulder.

'Wait here. I'll be right back.' My heart started to beat faster. _What was I doing here? It was stupid of me to come. _ I reached back and my fingers brushed my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans. As if sensing that I was calling, Jacob appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

He gestured grandly. 'Right this way. Mind your step.' He led me into a clearing, where a couple of trucks were parked in front of a house. I stumbled to a halt, my mouth gaping slightly. There were 8 men lounging on the front steps of the house. All of them at least 6ft tall. All of them shirtless- showing off their six packs. Not to mention 3 very pretty woman. Even as I watched, another couple came out of the house. None of them had shoes on.

I found myself unable to stop looking at one in particular. 3 long scars covered the right side of her face. The contrast between both sides was so striking, I had to try very hard not to gasp. Instead I simply turned to Jacob and whispered. 'You didn't tell me you were bringing me to a house filled with contestants for _America's Next Top Model. _I'm not complaining about the guys, but the girls? Major confidence knocker.'

He chuckled softly at this, although I didn't think it was a laughing matter. I felt, I looked like nothing compared to these people. 'They're not, trust me. They're just my friends.' I didn't relax upon hearing this, but become distracted never the less.

One of the group had moved swiftly forward to greet us. 'Are you just going to stand there are you going to introduce us Jake?

At the sound of this guy's voice, I felt Jacob's grip on my shoulder tighten considerably. _I knew who this guy was_. I also got the feeling Jacob didn't like that our conversation was interrupted by him.

'Hi I'm-' I cut him off.

'I know who you are.'

At this, he looked taken aback. Oh yeah? Who's that then?

'Easy, you're the 'one'. '

At this, he was even more perplexed, although he tried to make light of it. 'I know we're good friends Jacob but I can honestly say I had no idea your feelings for me were so strong.'

'Of course not. Why would you? I mean you're the one who's screwing his sister right? You're Paul.'

At the mention of Rachel, his chest puffed out and he smiled in spite of himself. 'So what if I am?'

'Then that means it's nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you. About Rachel though...'

At the mention of her name, his eyes swivelled to a girl wearing a blue t-shirt. Then, he forced himself to look back at me, giving me his full attention- if only for a moment.'My legs might be gorgeous but I don't think she likes how you're staring at them. But I'll slip you my number later and we can talk about it, okay?'

The other guys howled _with_ laughter, as he scurried back to Rachel, to make sure she knew that his eyes hadn't been wandering. However, she could see I was having him on.

One by one I guessed the identity of everyone. Kim and Jared were the other couple. Sam and Emily were the ones who came out of the house- Sam wanted to see who was on his land. Emily was his fiancée. I teased him about wanting to keep her all to himself because she was so pretty. He agreed with me. They were getting married in just a few weeks.

Then there was Quil and Embry. I figured out which was which by switching their names around. Jacob mentioned them to me as 'Quil and Embry.' However, I put Embry's name first, causing the one on the left to puff out his chest in pride. I did the same with Collin. Leah and Seth were brother and sister quite similar in their looks. Not in personality. Seth was jolly while in all the time I was there Leah never cracked a smile. She didn't want much to do with me. Or anyone for that matter.

The others seemed to like me. It turns out Seth is in the same year as Natalie. Collin and Brady were in the grade above me. They would be freshmen in high school the coming year. They offered to show me around of my first day. Sam's 20, Emily and Leah 19. Rachel just graduated from University- studying computer science. Kim, Paul and Jared were in the same year- this was to be their last in high school. Jacob, Quil and Embry were a year younger.

I was the only middle schooler there.

Originally, the guys thought I was 9. When I told them I was a teenager, they voiced their surprise. All except Paul, he didn't seem to want t get involved. Too worried about what I might say.

Jacob was right. Emily sure knew her way around a kitchen. I was just trying to figure out how I could inconspicuously grab another cookie from the plate, without seeming over greedy when another visitor arrived. As I soon learned, people seemed to come and go as they pleased at Sam and Emily's place. They welcomed it too. Everyone was family to them.

As soon as I caught sight of him, I knew who he was. It just confirmed what I knew already.

When saw my eyes fixed on his dad, he tried to explain. I leaned across and murmured in his ear. 'Don't people like you are made, not born. Your dad, being in a chair. It makes sense. I mean how else could you b cool with 'all this?' I waved my hands over my lower half, and nodded towards my crutches which stood in the corner.

He just looked at me. Then, nodding he just ignored. Like it wasn't even there. Wasn't even important. It was then that I knew for sure that he would be there for me. Always.

His dad was just his dad. I was just me. His father seemed lovely. I told him (and the others) about life in California. My mom is a Quileute and my dad is a member Hoh tribe. Most people are shocked to hear that my parents, so close geographically by birth, didn't meet until they were 20, and 24 in a bar in Sacramento.

He seemed to get that no matter how much you try and run from home, it catches up with you. Eventually, you learn to embrace it. That's just how it is. I don't think they would have had it any other way. Grandma had died about a year ago. Then Dad, being an only child, lost the connection with the tribe. Mom did not want that to happen to her under any circumstance, and she didn't want any harm to come to her mother. So we moved.

He remembered her as a child. They used to play together, himself, my mom and my eldest aunt. We would have loved to continue our chat, but when Jacob noticed what time it was he was anxious to get me home before dark. I promised I would pass on the message of welcome, said goodbye to the others. Then we left.

I thought I would miss there company, but I didn't. Not really. Jacob was enough for me. We fell into easy conversation.

As we came up to the house he stopped. 'Would you like to maybe, do this again tomorrow? ' I nodded eagerly, glad he had been the one to bring it up. I wanted to, but didn't want to seem needy.

He would call for me, meet my parents before he took me out. He had work in the morning, so it would be late afternoon early evening before he arrived. I waited with somewhat baited breath.

In my new bed that night I fell asleep quickly. It had been a productive day. A fun day. The best one in a long while. The best one ever. I had kept my promise and I hadn't even been trying.

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews please! 3 (at least) would be great All will become clear in the next chapter. Don't worry! Give me a chance- at least until Chapter 4. **


	2. Impressions

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. This is their meeting from Jacob's POV. Just to note, the date at this point of the story is the 18****th**** of July 2013 Jacob is 16.5**

The others were driving me crazy. I had to get out. Sam Emily _already _in the honeymoon phase. Something told me it wasn't going to end. Jared and Kim only had eyes (and ears) for each other. Quil and Claire were almost inseparable. As for Paul and my sister Rachel- they were far too close for comfort.

I knew the others felt it too. Leah was still desperately in love with Sam, but putting on a brave face for Emily's sake. Yet, the Pack with our insight into her mind, could see she was nowhere near over him and jealous as hell. Not to mention depressed. She tried to put her mood down to the upcoming wedding. Well, more so the fact that she looked 'terrible' in her dress. I had seen it. I had seen her wearing, and not wearing it. The girl was nuts. She just couldn't get over the fact that Sam hadn't imprinted on her.

I on the other hand was having a tough time getting over Bella. I didn't know if I ever would. _A leech over me? Then, to top it all off she had to go and... _I shivered at the thought of it. I couldn't think of it. I would lose control, as I had done countless times since _it_ happened. I knew I had to forget about it for the sake of the tribe. I just couldn't. Losing control over her again meant phasing. I didn't want to go back to Sam's place to look for clothes. I couldn't go home either. The other Pack members- those who hadn't imprinted were content. Single, strong, fast wild. The tribe was what they laid it all on the line to protect. Not their imprint.

Although they'd probably imprint someday too. None of us were safe now. The legend told of it being rare, but it was happening more and more. Hadn't Paul imprinted on Rachel just 2 weeks ago when she came home? Not to mention Quil on Claire, Emily's niece about 2 weeks before that. We were all still reeling from the shock. Emily especially. Claire was what the elders deemed an 'early imprint.' She was two years old. It could happen to anyone, anytime and we were powerless to stop it.

We did discover something interesting from Quil's imprinting. Imprinting doesn't just consist of romantic, sexual love, lust that I now have the _joy_ of knowing Paul feels for my sister in abundance.

No. Quil's love for Claire consisted of a desire to keep her happy and safe. Like the love a big brother felt for a little sister only 10 times as strong. Emily had a tough time wrapping her head around it at first. _I couldn't blame her. _Thank goodness things didn't work out like that. That would just be perverted. As it was, the whole wolf thing was pretty screwed up. So, Quil doesn't have much time for anything besides Claire, the Pack, sleeping. Although I can tell from his thoughts that if made choose, he wouldn't hesitate in putting Claire first. Love made people do stupid things.

We would continue patrolling in a couple of minutes. The break was just enough for a quick rest and some dinner. Or food for the soul for the imprints. They would go without food themselves to put in the mouth of their imprint. Leah was off showering. She didn't bathe in the river or pond like we did. According to her, she still had some dignity left. Seth, Collin and Brady were excitedly planning what they would do the first time they laid eyes on a leech. I left them to it. I already knew the answer, even if I didn't like to admit it.

We would kill them. Even if it was Bella. The dead version that was. When her _husband_ Edward charged her just after graduation she became a new-born. Her thirst proved too much. She killed. Slaughtered. An innocent human being, who while she lived with her dad, was her neighbour. The newspaper said it was the work of a 'vicious animal.' _They got it so wrong. We were trying to protect our people, not kill them. We might have been animals, but they were _so _much worse..._

We guessed that, the other vampires gone back on their oath of Vegetarianism. There had been so many deaths lately, that we figured there was more than one pair of hands at work. I don't think it would have taken much to do so. _Maybe just the scent of blood on her breath as he leaned in to kiss her... _That just proved one thing to _He didn't love her. He wanted the blood. _I was surprised to find that he changed her rather than killing her outright.

Either way, the treaty was broken.

Thinking of them _together_ was enough to make me sick. I had to stop running, bend down. The blood rushed to my head as waves of nausea almost effulged me. On the bright side, they would never have kids. The thought of leeches breeding was too much to bear.

Instead, the opposite wold happen. We would wipe them out. Kill them off one by one. Take years doing it if necessary. We were stronger. We were faster. We weren't going anywhere. We had reason for killing. We weren't bloodthirsty monsters. We were protectors.

I planned to personally rip Edward to shreds and burn him to cinders. Do the same to Bella too. Or what was left of her. The Bella I knew was gone. She wasn't coming back.

Whether I wanted to or not, I had to put my feelings aside. For the sake of the tribe. Their fate rested on our shoulders. We couldn't let them down. We weren't. We didn't plan to. Running 24 hour patrols 7 days a week was extreme, but it was needed. The tribe needed protecting.

I had grabbed a glass of juice and left. Now, almost at the beach I figured I would go for a swim. I knew from the lack of noise that it was deserted . _I won't have to bother with clothes then. _ Going around in our birthday suits was nothing new. It was a hassle carrying more than absolutely necessary Plus we were much warmer than most. It only started getting awkward when Leah phased in March. _I mean whoever heard of a female wolf? _There was no record of it in the history of the tribe. _There was a reason for that. _ We were a band of brothers before she came along.

Now she had to take her clothes off. _In front of her brother and her ex- boyfriend. _It just made things worse. She hated imprinting. What it had done to her life. _No, to be honest she hated everything about being a wolf._ If she wasn't mooning over Sam, she was grieving for her father. Her phasing caused her dad to have a heart attack. He passed away as a result. The shock caused her little brother Seth to phase too. He was the youngest one we had ever had at that point: aged 15. So, our family expanded.

Then in May Brady and Collin phased one after the other. They now hold the joint title for the youngest Pack members. _The Pups. _They spent almost all of their time with us. Their parents, like Embry's mom were unaware of their shape-shifting. Sam had them 'working' with him, over the summer to teach them respect for boundaries and discipline. Other than going to 'work' they were grounded. But they kept sneaking out at night to run patrol. Their parents thought their end of year test results were too low. Having missed school when they first phased and revision time thereafter because of their duties.

Usually it wold be arranged so that they didn't patrol very often. But these days everyone had to do their share. They might have been young; but they were old enough to answer the call of their inner wolf when the tribe needed them.

While all this was going on I was trying to convince Bella to stay away from her 'boyfriend.' I tried to make her see that I was a better choice. So much so, I found a loophole in Sam's rule. I managed to let her on our 'little secret.' _Why were there wolves? To protect the reservation from the Cold Ones. _Yet, she refused to think that they were dangerous. She still seemed to think the leech was less of a freak than I was. She got closer to him. _Far too close. _He changed her after graduation. That was less than 3 weeks ago. Since then, there had been 10 deaths.

I was glad everyone had phased before things spiralled out of control completely. We needed everyone on their toes. We needed them all to be able to phase quickly, kill efficiently and stand guard without needing a babysitter or a counsellor.

Not that we'd killed yet. We were trying. _No doubt about that. We would keep trying too. We had no choice. _

Just when I thought things were settling down- for everyone else anyone, an old legend had to remind us of its prevalence. _A toddler and my sister._ 2 more people brought into our world. _Or at least Claire would be, when she got older. _

I snapped out of my reverie, my senses put on high alert as I became aware of a new scent. _Not a leech. But not anyone. I knew either. A little girl. _I decided to check it out. I didn't feel the need to rush. _ It was unlikely she was a threat. _The wind carried her scent, but it was another minute before she came into full view. I only saw her from behind. Wearing a red zip sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of purple high-tops. Her sleek black hair was fairly long. She had it tied loosely back in a ponytail with a rubber band. Even as I watched, she reached up and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. They were unpierced. The nape of her neck was copper in colour.

Noticing this, I felt my shoulders relax. _She's a Native American. _

She sat, hunched over with her knees drawn up to her chest and was gazing out over the water. There was something odd about the way she was sitting. As though a puff of wind was enough to knock her over. Her back wasn't erect, yet she seemed stiff. _Maybe she was cold? _

Whatever or whoever she was I didn't recognise. I felt it my duty to investigate. I moved swiftly, lightly across the rocks. In less than 10 seconds I was behind her. She didn't question my speed. She hadn't heard me approach. I was standing directly behind her, apparently blocking what little sunlight there was. She shivered. Her senses finally grasped that she was being watched. That was when she elevated her gaze from the sand. Looking up. Fixing her eyes directly on mine.

That was when it happened. I saw for the first time, the world once so dull, was bright. All because she was in it. Bright like those big brown eyes that were looking at me. So full of life and energy. Although it seemed to shift also. Everything but her was inconsequential. I heard everything but all that mattered was her breathing. The regular inhaling and oxygen and of exhaling of carbon dioxide which meant she was alive. Which meant that I was alive. Which meant that I had a reason to go on living.

It felt like nothing else mattered except being here with her in that very spot. She was holding me to the earth. And yet, I felt like soaring with happiness. My previous life mattered none. All I wanted was to keep her safe. Give her the best life possible. She was so perfect, she deserved nothing more. I would be the one to give it to her. I'd give her anything. Be anything. Give anything to have her in my life, have her affection.

I beamed at her. She deserved at her. Wasn't that what her beauty warranted? She was so young too. All the better. I would be better able to protect her from the horrors of life. Save her the pain of being let down by 'friends' and dumped by 'boyfriends' who didn't even know how lucky they were to have her even look at them.

Slowly, she started to smile back. Opening up like a flower to the sunlight. Desperate for the care, love and attention which I would shower on her until my dying day. I could tell she was nervous though. _My height doesn't help_. Longing to do anything to make her feel better, I sat down next to her. My movement meant we were within touching distance. All I wanted to do was hold her and let her go.

After a while I found my voice. _We'd better get acquainted- I planned to spend every living moment with her from now on. _Hello... I'm- I'm Jacob.' Acting on instinct I reached out and took her hand. Her fingers were soft and long. Her nails were sharp. They were freezing cold and quivering slightly. I wanted to stay holding them until they became warmer and she felt calmer, but then she pulled away. Though I wanted to I didn't force contact. That would only scare her, which was the last thing I wanted.

I wanted to know her. I wanted to be happy. She introduced herself as Amber. Amber Gordon. A wonderful name for a wonderful girl _It rang a bell, maybe one of the other tribes? _Somehow, I knew in my heart that it wouldn't be her name for ever though. _When the time came her name would be Black. She would be my wife._

It was this revelation that awakened something in me. Sam and Emily were getting married in a few weeks. Sam and Emily were in love. Sam and Emily would spend the rest of their lives together, living happily ever after.

_They were imprints._

_Was there a chance that _I'd imprinted_ on this girl? _

My heart raced. But I had to stay calm. _She needed. _She told me they'd just moved here. _No wonder I hadn't seen her around before. _So I offered to show her around. First stop on my tour? Sam and Emily's place. I had to know.

_I needed to know. Had I imprinted on me? _I found myself needing her for her to be my imprint. Almost as much as I wanted her to be safe.

In the moment I realised this, I loved being a wolf._ I could keep her safe. No secrets. We would be the best of friends. Able to tell each other anything._

With a bit of persuasion she agreed to come with me to a friend's house. As I stood back up, I watched her take a deep breath. Then, she picked up a set of 3 pronged crutches from the sand beside her. On her knees, she was about to push up. Her face was screwed up already, anticipating the effort. Effort not normally needed. Effort a 'normal' person wouldn't need to go to. _It made sense. She was different. Some people would call her disabled, some much worse than that. _

Not anymore. _Not while I was looking out for her. No one would dare bully her on my watch!_

_It was horrifying and she hadn't even started to stand up yet. _ Without waiting, unable to take another second, I offered her my hands, pulling her upright. Then I reached back down and handed her the pronged crutches. I watched as she brushed the sand from her jeans before we set off. Her steps were tiny because the range of motion in her legs limited and I was constantly afraid she was going to fall. I watched her like a hawk as a result, my hand hovering at her back. Read to catch her if she fell.

Despite what was a pretty serious physical disability, there was something beautiful about how she moved.The pure determination required to do the simplest thing amazed me. I loved her for it.

We were so busy talking that I forgot to notice her impairment. It was just another part of her. All parts of her were perfect. Although, I would ask to borrow Rachel's laptop and do some research on the symptoms. I felt it inappropriate to ask about it. It was such a tiny part of her. I only wanted to know so I could help her.

When we came to the woods she was reluctant to enter. When she finally did it was even worse than the road. Previously terrified of her slipping on a bit of loose gravel, every blade of grass underfoot held roots which could cause her harm. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and carry her the whole way to the house, but I knew she wouldn't like it. I knew, without her saying that she wanted to be independent. I felt obliged to give her anything she wanted, so we made slow progress through the trees.

When we got close to the house, I stopped her in her tracks by putting my hand on her shoulder. Then, I had to force myself to pull away, as I went to talk to Sam. Leaving instructions for her to stay where she was.

As I came in to the clearing, the guys called out in greeting. I hissed for them to keep their voices down. Even then I couldn't be annoyed for more than a second. My mind kept going back to the girl in the clearing. Which brought a smile to my lips. They took notice of my upbeat mood and wondered what was up. I ignored them and leapt up the step into the kitchen. To Sam and Emily. _A look at what Amber and I would have one day... _

When Sam saw me, he and Emily broke apart. Although Emily's arms remained on his waist. He shot a furtive at my flushed face and his senses went on high alert. 'It's... It's...' I didn't have a clue how to put into words what I was feeling. _He must know what that was like._ Gently, he pushed Emily away and was heading for the door.

'How many, where?' My gaze was dumbfounded. _How could he think my state had anything to do with a leech attack? Amber wasn't a leech. She was as far from them as you could get. She was a little girl. She was _my _little girl! _

When I didn't answer Sam stopped. He had been so busy thinking about protecting Emily that he forgot to look me fully in the eye. When he eventually, when he eventually did I was saved the agony of speaking.

'You've imprinted.,' he stated. Even the word brought a smile to his face because it made him think of Emily. It made me think of Amber. Amber out there alone in the woods. I wanted to get back out there. To make sure she was safe and sound. Now that I knew what I was feeling was totally normal, I didn't need Sam. All I needed was Amber. I would keep her all to myself.

This announcement meant I was on the receiving end of a celebratory hug from Emily. It felt funny. My feelings for Emily have always been purely platonic. But even those were dimmed. She wasn't the friend I wanted to see. The one I wanted to cuddle.

When the others heard that she was just beyond the clearing they wanted to meet her. I was reluctant. _They wouldn't understand just how special she was_.

Jared teased me. 'Do you think she's that good-looking that you won't let us lay eyes on her? No worries; in my eyes she'll never be as gorgeous as Kim.' At this his imprint blushed and made herself more comfortable in his lap.

Seth chimed in 'we don't bite!'

Collin added 'We don't give up without a fight.'

Their little ditty gave them the idea that they should start up a rap group. According this was the stupidest thing he ever heard. They couldn't sing, they could only howl. My opinion caused an eruption of laughter from the group. Howls of laughter really.

Not that I was paying them much attention. I was itching to get back to Amber. I wondered if she had a good singing voice._ I would ask her to give me a tune. Even she couldn't sing, I'd sing to her. Anything she wanted. Lullabies even. _If that's what it took to put her to sleep._ Quil would know some good ones. I knew he had taken to singing to Claire at naptime._

He would do anything for her, as would Amber. What was she wanted from me exactly? She probably would like some company. I decided to bring her into the house. She was tired, she was hungry, she struggled to stand still for long. She might as well get to know the others. I would keep her safe from the leeches, but whether I liked it or not she would need to know of their existence. _Just not yet. I had to get to know her first. So she could know me. Trust me. Believe me. _

When I returned to the trees, I found Amber with her hand on the cell-phone in her back pocket._ I had come just in time. _I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. _We had only just met!_

Once out of the trees we stopped. Her reaction wascomical. I had told her about the guys; but not that we all looked fairly similar, with our cropped hair, dark skin, towering height, hard muscled bodies. Our differences were a lot more pronounced in wolf form but she didn't know it.

She saw the eight guys. Then Sam and Emily came out of the house to greet us._ Damn it! I'd forgotten to warn her about Emily's scars. She must think I'm bringing her to a freak show._ I didn't want to scare her; just protect her.

When she spoke, it was in a joking whisper. She thought the guys were models and seemed to appreciate their physique. I wasn't exactly sure how old she was, but this was a good indication. So, she was mature enough to think of guys in _that _way? That seemed to be the case. Yet, I wasn't at all attracted to her, all I wanted to be was her friend... _What was that about?_ I put it aside for further consideration later. Trying to focus on what was happening now. While she was with me.

She thought Kim, Rachel, Leah and even Emily were all stunning. This put her in their good books. She had a fantastic sense of humour. Her jokes were hilarious. I, however, would do anything to hear her laugh.

We had been standing there for a good two minutes, just taking the sight in. This was much too slow for Paul who made his way forward. He was staring avidly at her, openly curious about her disability. Leaving Rachel behind in the safety of the group until he had vetted my imprint. While I could thoroughly appreciate Paul's need to protect Rachel, I thought it was a bit silly. _Amber was innocent and harmless. She was the one that needed to be protected. _

Before Paul could get a word in, Amber got in her two cents. I was glad she did. _I would much rather listen to her talk than him. _What she had to say, had all of us in stitches. Best of all, it sent Paul back to Rachel. So we were left to ourselves again. She guessed his name based on what I'd told her about him. It all just came spilling out, about Paul dating Rachel and the effect it had on our already strained relationship.

She was trying to help me see the funny side of their relationship, I knew it. It worked. I could tell that once Rachel explained to Paul that she was only joking about his 'wandering eyes,' he was far from pleased. Yet, he couldn't say anything in front of her. She was a guest in Sam's house and my imprint. Furthermore, she wouldn't be a guest in our house. I would have her spend almost all of her time there. Paul was half-living there as it was. It was crowded but he would have to deal with.

If we didn't spend time at my house, or here, we would spend it at her place. Once I had met her parents and gotten into their good books.

I had been downright tolerable of his imprinting on Rachel. _Well, at least I hadn't killed him for it. _There was an unspoken rule among the wolves. We would never kill each other's imprint. Not that the others would dream of it. They liked her. She had made a good impression on them, which didn't cease once she'd been introduced.

_What did it matter anyhow? I loved her and she would grow to love me over time. We were meant to be. Nothing could stand in the way of that. _

Speaking of parents, as though sensing that some important tribal matter was taking place, Dad turned up _Well, rolled up._ Don't ask me how me how he got across the fields in that chair of his, but he did. Like Amber, he was determined. Like Amber, I loved him too. Only less.

I never thought that would be possible, but it was what I felt in my heart.

He seemed to understand. He was content, in that I was more than content. Although I did find Amber's reaction to his disability rather startling. Funny too. I could see now, that she was using humour as an armour. I would have a tough time convincing her that she was fine just the way she was. More than fine in my opinion.

I would keep knocking until she let me in. I had all the time in the world to get to know her. See what made her tick. Tomorrow, I would lay the foundations for our friendship. That was what I felt she needed; a friend. So that was what I was going to give her.

**A/N: Did help clear a few things up? I appreciate the following and favouring very much. I need feedback too though. So please review!**


	3. Bells

**A/N: I'm disappointed about no reviews but I do appreciate the following and favouring both this story and myself as an author. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except my OCs and what I'm having them do. **

**Sam's POV:**

I started patrol this evening, it was already in full swing when Jacob phased. We wouldn't have, started without him, only he requested it. I knew it would be the last time he was late. Let's face it meeting your Mate going to throw your plans into disarray.

He said he wanted to drop Amber before 'dark', it was about 9pm. The sun was just beginning to set. What he really meant was he wanted to get her home before the leeches came out. Leeches meant patrols. Patrols meant phasing. Phasing meant it wasn't safe for Jacob to be around a human girl. Especially not one who didn't know. Emily's scars filled my mind, my eyes filled with tears. _I was proof of that. _

How could smelting so beautiful case so many people so much pain I don't know. Emily was one of them. The other was a member of my Pack. _Emily's friend, cousin Leah. _I had screwed up her life. I'd ruined Emily's too. Her body was scarred, damaged beyond repair. Yet, after all that she still loved me. Wanted to marry me.

However, that didn't stop the immense sorrow that comes with breaking someone's heart. Even if you never intended to. I was a wolf. Being a wolf meant imprinting. Imprinting meant having to see the mind of the one I once loved, torn apart further. Her pain worsened.

_Emily's wounds mean she's like a monster, but only because you put them there. You love her but you hurt her. You hurt me. That's what you do. You destroy people. You and your black heart. _

_You didn't imprint on me. You and your inner- wolf destroyed my life. Just like you did Emily's. I still love you. She still loves you. You just don't love me. You love her. Let's face it Sam; I'm just too much of a monster for you to love. _Leah hissed.

All I could think upon hearing this was _Emily's life was scared too. _Her pain her scars, separating herself from her family, to better keep our secret.

_I know that Sam. _

_We all know it, _Jared put in.

_I didn't have a choice. Neither did she. She got a soul mate I got a lifelong commitment.._

Leah and the others had to listen, watch, whatever. As I turned the thought over in my head. There was no point trying to block out. It would just creep back in again. I couldn't help it; _Emily was always on my mind. I couldn't imagine thinking of anything else. What else was worth thinking about? Nothing. _

_I'm sorry guys. I know you don't all feel that way._

Then I focused in on Leah. _I'm sorry._

She didn't answer. But her thoughts were fairly audible

Not only did Emily have to be in pain, Leah to feel it. The others had to bear witness to it all. Well, they had to, but they tried to block it out. Take for example all Quil could think of was the new word Clare had learned that day. _Magician._ She thought he was one. All because he did the trick where he pulled a quarter out of her ear. The joy of the simple things.

Paul lived on planet Rachel. Population one. Filled with hard drives and funky accessories, endless stretches of sand. Roamed by a lone wolf.

Jared lived on planet Kim. Population one. Filed with cute puppies, journals ad soppy romantic comedies.

I, lived on planet Emily. Population one. Filled with anything involving a wedding at the moment.

Quil lived on planet Clare. Filled with care bears, multi-coloured rocks and magicians.

We all had our separate places. They were in the same solar system and interacted constantly.

_Hey, ready for another trip into the Bermuda Triangle of Love boys? Can we just skip the crap? Just because you are depressed doesn't mean we all have to be. _Paul exclaimed.

Leah was stung. _We all can't be perfect. We didn't all get lucky. I know it's hard but please try to wrap your little brain around my feelings. _

Where this conversation was making the others very uneasy.

Seth tried to mask his anxiety and spoke up. _Jake might be able to though. He's pretty close by. _

His arrival on the scene was coupled with Leah's mental scoffing._ As if! He's just like you the others now. Nothing but a love sick puppy. _

Jacob might not have been witness to the entire conversation, but he didn't have to be. We often found that it repeated itself. Our thinking constantly of our imprints meant that Leah was just constantly slapped in the face.

I was just thankfully, that Emily wasn't a wolf. Would never have to see into Leah's thoughts. Would never have to risk hurting someone she loved as I had hurt her. She was the imprintee, I the imprinter. I would protect her, as best he could from all things that put her in danger. Myself included.

Jacob's first thought was: _is this what it's going to be like all night? _

_Leah you are not a puppy. You're a Quileute. A wolf. Your mature, you have responsibilities. You have a job to do. We all do. You hunt. You fight you kill. Don't think about it. Use your instinct. Focus on that. _

It was an order. She we were all forced to keep moving. One paw at a time. She could not fight him. She could think of nothing else but following his order. Peace reigned.

We were wolves because we were imprints. Some people got that mixed up. But one word from Emily, I would stop. I would age with her, be with her always, start a family with her. Give our kids a normal life.

She understood however, that in order to do that the leech population had to be wiped out.

She wanted everyone else to be safe too. She was so selfless. A wonderful person. She understood perfectly.

We ran for 12 hours. We never turn in, not when there is a possibility of a leech attack. Even when sleeping, we do so almost with one eye open. It was a 'quiet' night, but we couldn't afford to get complacent. More lives would be lost for our stupidity as a result.

When Jacob instructed us to do a another lap of the inner perimeter, Paul complained.

_You're just trying to hold us here, _Resigning himself to another few hours with Rachel and his warm bed. Her in it.

Myself another few minutes without Emily. She wouldn't be asleep. She had told me she couldn't sleep if I wasn't there. I was touched.

Collin another couple of hours without a good meal in his stomach.

_Leave him be, he's trying extra hard tonight. Finally has someone on the reservation worth his protection! _

This caused him to almost literally jump for joy at the prospect of an invitation to talk about his new favourite subject.

This made all of us think of our imprints. Leah of me. It hurt but thinking of Emily sent a warmth flooding through my body. _I couldn't imagine my life without her. The past didn't matter now; only the future. _

We all thought of our futures. Our greatest hope was that would all live 'happily after' in a leech free world. Any world with Emily in in was alright by me.

_Easy for you to say, at least you have one. I'm just doomed to wander this stinking reservation forever. A lone wolf._

She went from depressed to furies in an instant. She was kind of all over the place. We'd actually talked about. We thought her hormones were on tilt. Leah was a direct descendant of the spirit chiefs, but whoever heard of a female wolf? I don't it was supposed to happened. We tried to adapt as a Pack, but Leah was still struggling. I couldn't blame her

Even though it wasn't supposed to come out, thinking of his future caused Paul's mind to drift. Towards what wold happen when Amber grew up. _How is that supposed to work anyway? _

_He'll change with her as she grows, be whatever she needs, _ Quil explained. He was already used to people thinking that an early imprint was weird and did his best to correct the misconception that it was a bad thing.

.

_No, _Paul whispered. The next thought slipped out. He tried to take it back but it was too late. By then Jacob was already attacking him. He lunged, ready to gauge Paul's eye's out. No warning The rest of us were preoccupied with stopping them from killing each other. Jacob's claws made contact, slicing into him. It only took a second for his eyes to start healing themselves. He would have done further damage if all of us hadn't fought to keep them apart.

When hey had been separated, Jacob started to calm down. It had been pure instinct that drove him to protect his imprint. He literally hadn't been thinking. Now, his thoughts came to him in a rush. Screams of anger.

_What kind of question is that? 'How can you mate with someone like _that?' _Like what? What are you saying about her? Like you're so damn perfect. So help me God I'll rip your head off! Let go of me you guys! _

We didn't let go. He continued to strain against our hold. _How could you even think that I would think of her like that? She's a scared little girl. She needs a friend. Not some guy who just wants to get in her pants! _

_How is it any of your business anyway? She's mine. Mine! So you back off- before I make you. _A deep growl came from within his throat.

That was when we decided to call a halt to the patrol.

Well, almost all of us. When released Jacob stalked away to do another quick check, and probably pay a visit to Amber's house.

We didn't object. We all needed space. We all phased back and headed towards the house. Paul to get some sympathy from Rachel, among other things. Claire was on a 'sleepover' at our place so Quill was on top of the world at the prospect of seeing his sleeping angel. Kim was most likely flicking through bridal magazines even though the wedding was less than 2 weeks away. This time planning her own one.

I could hardly bear to be in human form and separated from Emily, but I just wanted to do one more check of the area around the house. I was joined by Collin. For some reason he'd stayed with Jacob for a little while. I asked about, he told me they'd talked.

'I told him I like her. She's a sweet girl. Not that I was coming onto her! It's just I was thinking, maybe she might be a little more comfortable around Brady and I for the first little while. You know, 'cause we're a bit younger.

He looked at me to make sure I understood. _I did. He liked to think that being a wolf made him seem older than he was. It did physically; but he was still very unexperienced. _

So I said I'd look out for her if he couldn't. '

_Glad to be of service. Do something Jacob might not be able to. Use his youth as an advantage. _

He looked quite proud for coming up with this plan. Secretly, i knew things wouldn't work like that. Amber would be fast friends. Life-long friends. His feelings were extremely intense. Instant love. Unconditional love.

Yet, it wasn't the worse idea I'd ever heard. It would take some time before she was comfortable around us. Before she could be made to understand fully.

I ruffled what little hair he had teasingly. He ducked away, blushing and smoothing it back into place. Although, it was painfully obviously he loved the affection. He missed dad. Unlike a lot of us in the Pack, he had one. Yet, lying to him and his mother and spending so much time away from home wasn't doing wonders for their relationship.

'Who're you fixing your hair for man? You haven't got your eye on my fiancée have you?' I was joking. On several occasions I had been known to get jealous when Emily was around guys who weren't in the Pack. But not another wolf. _Not my brother. She mothered them too much for that anyway. _ They knew all too well just how strong our bond was.

Do us a favour. Now that your decent, get some breakfast. Tell Emily I'll be inside in a minute. '

'Leah,' he murmured softly, before turning to go. _Like it was a big secret. Like we didn't all already know. Like he had a chance with her. _

'Go for it Romeo.' They could easily hear me from the house. Leah loved Collin, and they were fairly close having faced within months of each other. She loved all Pack members like siblings. Collin would too eventually. For now though, he was still a 13 year old boy and Leah an elusive older woman. That was really the only part he was struggling with. That and lying to his mom and dad, but he would get over it, and his crush. He had to.

Leah treated s all the wolves her brothers _Except me. _

I tried to push that thought from my mind.

I really didn't want to crush Collin's hopes. She was doing that well enough herself. Plus, I had already scarred enough of my loved ones.

The thought of holding Emily in my arms spurred me on and I finished my sweep of the property minutes later. I took the front porch step at a leap and landed like a cat. I found her in the kitchen waiting for me. She was all that I saw. My lips touched the scars; kissing them better. Then I found her lips. I knew every inch of her body by heart.

_Well, not _all_ of it, but that was my choice. _

The words that caused me to hurt Emily were the words that kept us apart even now.

You're just like your father. Nothing but an unfaithful liar.' 

I was determined to prove to her that I wasn't like. I wasn't just a guy looking for sex, who would up and leave his family at a moment's notice. She meant so much more to me than that. I would always be there for her. She was the love of my life.

So, we waited.

Emily returned my kisses, before breaking away. Sit and eat something honey.'

'Yeah,' Embry put in, 'Stop, it's disgusting!'

I stayed right where I was, but grabbed a biscuit from the plate on the counter. Emily was at the stove, but I remained behind her. _Well, if they were trying to get away from imprinting, they were going to have a tough time doing it here. _ I scanned the room quickly Kim was in Jared's arms in the corner. Rachel was very sympathetic to Paul's red eyes and the mark on his temple and seemed to take the phrase 'kiss it better' to heart. Quil was nowhere to be seen. _Most likely checking on Claire_- asleep in the spare bedroom. _Everywhere he looked love was in the air. _

I whispered in her ear 'Tell me, when did we get kids? And such annoying one at that? 'I really don't remember being involved in the process.'

'Well, left alone for much longer you two would be well on your way to parenthood.'

With this, she served him a plate of scrambled eggs. That shut him up. _He might not appreciate her beauty in the same way I do, but even he's got to admit, she's quite at home in a kitchen. _

It was a good while later and the others had all hit the hay. Even Jacob. Emily was urging me to get some rest, because I was on afternoon patrol, but I wanted to talk to her about something. Alone.

So I sat her down and made my proposal.

'Do you know how we're getting married in 2 weeks?'

She nodded, the left side of her face turning up in a smile/ Her eyes dancing.

'Well, Amber, Jacob's mate? What if we invited her? He wouldn't be able to stand being there without her.'

_Not that I cared all that much about Jacob's happiness, not on _ou_r wedding day. Give me someone to officiate, 2 witnesses and Emily and it would be perfect. He was a groomsman though... _

_And Leah a brave faced bridesmaid. _It pained me to think of her shouting 'I object' when they asked if the marriage should take place. However, it pained me more than anything that the ceremony might be interrupted. I wanted more than anything to be married to Emily.

She thought it was a brilliant idea. Emily, Kim, Rachel and even Claire were very close with each other. Even after such a short time. They shared something. A joint worry for our safety. She told me they felt stronger, better able to cope when together. She doubted things would be any different with Amber.

So it was settled. We had another guest coming to the wedding, well she was more family really. Or at least would be soon enough.

When I received the invite to the wedding I felt very pleased. _A wedding! _I'd never been to one before. They gave me a whole invite to myself, rather than being just a '+1 although Jacob asked me if I would like to go with him. I readily agreed. _He would show me a good time. _

I suppose I should have known something was wrong at that point. I did, actually. Bells went off in my head of course they did. But they were wedding bells.

They say there's no smoke without fire. Yet, I didn't question being invited to a wedding of 2 almost complete strangers in a town I'd only just moved to. I was too glad of the warmth of their company. Too mesmerised by the dancing flames. Leaping and higher, tickling me. It felt good to be wanted.

If there were any ominous signs of things to come, I brushed them off. I wasn't in danger. The warmth of my new friendship did not burn me; only made me feel alive.

If all else failed, I had 8 extremely sexy firemen to fall back on.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I love weddings- they're great settings. I'm kicking things up a gear in Chapter 4 You know what I want, so oblige me please, review!**

'

'


	4. What Friends Do

**A/N: I've decided I'm mostly going to alternate between Jacob and Amber's POVs. I may have you guys see things from the perspective of another more minor character- but only if it suits the part of the story. **

**Jacob's POV:**

When Amber stepped out of the living room I was waiting for her. She almost didn't see me. Then she stopped. Her mouth fell open in shock. She looked me up and down for what felt like forever, finally nodding her approval. _At least it was some consolation. _

'Wow. You might not want to hear this, but wearing a suit suits you. You just don't suit the suit! You look like you're going to burst out of that any minute. Are they the longest pair of trousers you could get?'

_No bursting out of clothes for me this afternoon. Too much was at stake. All Pack members were to keep their inner-animal in check and their clothes on. At least until tonight. Even then, Sam wasn't going to be on Patrol. Thank God we didn't have to see _that _happen._

'I'll manage. Some of us have to suffer for beauty. No you of course you're gorgeous.' This caused her to smile in the sweetest way possible. She looked so content. It was worth all the trouble just to see her glow at the thought of a wedding. It turned out she was a hopeless romantic.

'Shall we?' I offered her my arm and we headed to the kitchen. When walked in on Embry scoffing the final cookie in the jar.

'If Sam catches you with crumbs on that suit, he'll kill you,' I warned.

Seth was on Embry's side but only because he'd eaten a fair portion of them himself. Washed down with a glass of milk. This gave him a milk moustache which Amber seemed to find highly amusing, so I let it slide. Embry's argument was that he had to stock up. The 'honeymoon' meant this house was out of bounds for 24 hours. AlsoEmily wasn't going to be catering the wedding, so the food wouldn't be half as good there. Quil coaching Claire as she pranced up and down, practicing for later on by throwing shredded paper. The man of the hour was in his shared room, possibly having a mental breakdown. Jared would ort him out though. It was his job, as Best Man.

We all knew what he was worried about though. Take his bachelor party last night. It was a wild night for sure. We crossed the line. We'd even taken care to supply someone naked to throw herself at him. _Except it was his heartbroken ex-girlfriend. _He was freaking out, pondering how their married life would ever be normal, if his last night as a single man was crashed by a coven of leeches. He had a point. Neither of them had signed up for this, but they weren't running from their destiny either. They were meant to be. She loved him. Nothing else mattered.

We weren't lying either. Yet, he was having a serious case of cold feet. He didn't want to trap her, hurt her. She deserved better. She deserved the best. He was the best, he just didn't know it.

The rest of the bridal party were still inside getting ready. Amber mentioned that the girls had insisted that she come hang out with me. Even if Emily couldn't be with Sam just yet, she didn't see the sense in making me suffer. Kim wanted to be with Jared too apparently, but didn't think it fair on Emily if she saw both guys and Emily saw none. Rachel was still putting the finishing touches to slideshow to be played later. However distracting Paul was and however much she wanted to focus on her own love, today was not her day. Kim had sort of stepped up as bridesmaid. It was difficult to ask Leah to do much more than show up, dress up and get through the day without her heart cracking into tiny pieces.

She did though. Standing on the altar straight as a poker. Dried eyed, her mouth set in a firm line. I can't say the same for Amber. Tears leaked from her eyes in the most adorable way. I gave some tissues, but I used some myself too. It really was a miracle when the two of them locked eyes on each other from opposite ends of the aisle. Like a blind man seeing again. Both of them were in a bubble of joy. That was all that mattered. All the other stuff would work out. It always did, when things were meant to be. Time, age, class, gender. Tiny little grains of sand, on a planet that spun because of love.

As the afternoon wore on, almost everyone in the wedding party was spinning. Some dancing, others just making fools of themselves to a soundtrack. We were sitting at a little table in the corner. After a bit, I put my hand on Amber's and whispered in her ear. 'Do you want to dance?' She turned her eyes from the floor momentarily and gave me a wan smile.

'Of course I want to... I just can't.

'Why not? You're wearing flats, you're not drunk...'

She shot me a somewhat pitying look, before waving her hand carelessly in the direction of her legs.

'I can't even wiggle my toes. I can't even walk. How do you expect me to dance?'

'You've managed perfectly well on my arm all day. Come on! As if to prove my point, I pulled her to her feet, steadying her. She was giggling as I led her away from the table. However, her face seemed to fall when it transpired that we weren't actually going towards the dance floor. We ended up in a little room off the main hall. Where the music could be heard, but we couldn't be seen. When I had closed the door behind us, she gave me a quizzical look.

I shrugged. 'I can dance, but I won't dance in front of all the others. They'd tease me half to death about my footwork. That's what you were worried about right? Their stares? Don't worry, I'll be too busy making sure I don't trip you up with my two left feet to pay much attention to what you're doing. Lose it. Find yourself. Whatever.

It was plain to see from the look she gave me that she thought I had lost my mind. Yet, she humoured me. It was then that I saw her. The true Amber. The one that danced like the light danced in her eyes. Moving erratically, spontaneously freely. She was a free spirit. Her body finally reflecting her heart's desire. It took a little while for her to trust me. Her muscles clenched, her palms slick with sweat Swaying awkwardly.

Then the song changed. She changed. It was her song. The words stood out to me. It was about some guy and how he could be the one to set her free. That was exactly what I did for her. If she was a free spirit then I was her rock. I was a mountain, but I would move from her. Guiding her as we moved around the room. As the music sped up, so did her heart-rate. No longer out of terror but from exhilaration. The exertion brought colour to her cheeks.

The song changed, but we kept dancing. The words no longer mattered. Not the music either. Just that she was moving, like she had always wanted to. I spun her until she was dizzy. Somehow we sank to the floor. She giggled feebly. Then she allowed her head to rest in my lap. I knew she wouldn't fight her instincts with me anymore. Not after she saw, felt, what it was like to be so alive.

The song changed again. Some DJ. Singing about talking.

She looked up at me and murmured 'Talk to me.'

I was aghast. _Like the song said? Talk dirty? _

'... What?'

'Tell me about everyone here.'

I breathed a sigh of relief and reached down to tuck a strand of hair out of her eyes.

I'd already told her some stuff about the guys in the pack. And their 'other halves.' So, I filled her in on every guest. I would help her but faces to the names later on. I was still reluctant to introduce her to anyone. She was mine and mine alone. No one would ever understand or accept her as I did. Paul proved that. I saw red, wanted very much to kill someone. I could feel my shirt buttons straining, ready to pop. Then, Amber' hand found mine. All I saw was her. The family she would be part of one day. The ones she had to get to know.

S

She already knew who was dating who. When I told her Jared had been Kim's crush since middle school her heart almost melted. Somehow, we got onto the topic of how our parents. I told her about how my mom died. It really distressed her. She was too young to have much experience of death. I hated talk about such horrible things with her. _She had been through enough as it was. _ She hadn't ever seen my mother, but she wasn't the type to make assumptions either. She wondered if was awkward, growing up around the mom's of my friends and not having one of my own.

I assured her it wasn't. Sam's mom had raised her himself after his dad left. Paul's parents divorced when he was 8 and he hardly saw her these days. Quil's dad died in a fishing accident when he was 4. Embry's dad wasn't in the picture. It wasn't known for certain who his father was. Seth and Leah's dad had passed away in March. Nuclear families were in short supply in La Push, but it didn't matter. The Pack was our family.

'Emily calls us the lost boys.'

'She's Wendy right? That's so cute. They are the sweetest couple I've ever seen. I didn't know Leah's dad had died. Is that why she's so much of introvert? She's hardly said three words to me in all the time I've been here.'

'Well, it's a little more complicated than that...' I let the words hang in the air, unsure how to approach the subject of the Sam-Emily- Leah love triangle. She wasn't ready to know about imprinting or the Pack, but she did have to know a bit more. At least enough to stop her putting her tiny little innocent foot in things.

I just started dropping out information, hoping I would know when the time was right to stop. About the girls being cousins. Emily down from Makah to visit. How Sam had seen Emily and fallen for her. He had subsequently broken up with Leah, before commencing things with Emily. How Leah tried to let her cousin be happy. How she had acted as bridesmaid at Emily's request.

It simplified things; leaving out the leeches, the Pack, the Imprint, the accident and Leah's phasing. Yet it made it so much more complex too. It made Sam out to be a cruel, heart-breaking womaniser when he was anything but. It was the best I could do under the circumstances though. Someday, I would help her to understand.

'So she's sitting out there alone, watching all the other couples dancing? That sucks. Why didn't she get herself a date? I wouldn't expect her to be over him, but it's only for the one night.

I hurried to correct her, I had said it when I realised.

_I had put my foot in it. _

It was like a switch flipped. She sat up and wrenched her hand free of mine. Her dark eyes flashed with indignation. Her chest heaved with anger. 'Did I hear you right?' I could only nod.

'So you ditched a girl who had to be bridesmaid at her cousin's wedding her ex, to go with me?! What were you thinking? She has no one. Her dad's dead. She can't even dance with him. I never knew you were such an ass Jacob!

Her words stung like a nest of angry bees. _I suppose I hurt Leah, I just hadn't realised. _ When the invitations came out in late April, we both agreed to go together. Both of us heartbroken rather than lovesick. _The promise had totally slipped my mind. _ I had offered Amber an escort without a thought. It seemed the most natural thing in the world. Come to think of it, I hadn't even directly told Leah I was taking someone else. We were sitting in Emily's kitchen in- between patrols. I was telling her about how excited Amber was to be going to a wedding. How she planning to wear her hair and stuff. She just looked at me, before getting up and walking out.

We were due to start patrol so I thought she was simply getting a head start. She could hardly stand being at Emily and Sam's place anyway. When the rest of us phased things were like normal. _We could still loud and clear how arduous the wedding was going to be. How much she was dreading it. Yet, that wasn't at all out of the ordinary. _

I hadn't considered that maybe I was the reason that things were going to be so bad was because of me. That maybe the thought of going with me had made things slightly more bearable for her. Taking Amber, showing her a good time was my first instinct. Now she was furious at me. I hated it.

'I'm so so-' I started.

'You don't get to speak! I'm not the one you should be apologising to. You grovel on your knees to that girl.

_Your wish is my command. _

I stood up, offering her my hand so we could go back outside. She didn't take it. Instead used a chair as a way of getting up. That was the first time I saw her walk 'independently.' If walk was the correct way to describe. It was more like uncontrolled running on tippy toes. It looked ridiculous, but took a lot out of her. Most kids with brain damage couldn't walk at all. She was lucky. I was lucky to have her yell at me.

I went first. Back in the main hall, she wouldn't walk by herself. She latched onto one of the tables and cruised around the room. Then she saw Seth. They spoke for a second before he led her out onto the floor.

_She was purposely ignoring me. _Yet, I saw that her eyes were on me. _Waiting. _Not knowing what else to do I made my way over to where Leah was sitting. She looked me up and down a sneer already on her face and a sharp insult itching to fly off her tongue. Without much delay I dragged her upright and out into the centre of the floor. She protested, but I held firm. We swayed gently for a few minutes. Before I knew it, her head was on my chest. I thought I'd won her over when she whispered something. So low, only a wolf would be able to hear it. To the human world, to Amber we just looked to be having an intimate, silent moment.

'Did your soul-mate get tired of your company ?'

'No, ' I murmured sweetly. 'She's just a lovely person. When she heard what happened she thought I should come hang out with you for a bit. In fact, she berated me for ditching you at the last minute.'

'Oh isn't she so sweet? And nice? And innocent? Not at all like me. I can see why you'd choose her over me. But she's never had her heart broken has she? She never will. You'll see that when the time comes.

'I'm sorry I didn't consult you about my change of plan. It just sort of happened.' _There was nothing else to say. We had no control over who we imprinted on. _

'Oh that's okay. It's instinct right? Well do you know what my instinct is? To put up my guard when it comes to imprinting. I've lost a boyfriend and a cousin, now a friend. So you can't blame me for the way I feel. You can't blame me for not being around or anybody right now.' There was a pause. 'I'll pretend we're having fun right now. Just so you can please her. I'm already lying about enough things as it is. What harm cén another little white lie do?' The laugh which followed was one of a high pitch. It would seem somewhat flirtatious to an outsider. Yet, it dripped sarcasm.

Leah wasn't the only one laughing. Seth was jumping around like a maniac on the dance-floor. Amber was loving dancing with him. My heart panged and I longed to dance with her again. I couldn't understand how she could be so keen to dance out in the pen with him, when it took so long for me to coax her into my arms when it was just the two of us. It baffled me, but most of all it pulled at my heartstrings. _I wanted to dance with her._ As though sensing my thoughts, Leah moved closer just to rile me. However, bound by commitment we swayed until the song finished.

We continued to dance when the song changed to a fast one. A look from Amber over Seth's shoulder told me she didn't want to be around me. Then the all traces of annoyance were gone as she went back to laughing at Seth's jokes. After the fast song, another slow song came on. Having rested sufficiently Amber went off in search of another dance partner. Although she pinkie promised to return to Seth soon.

I may have been dancing with Leah but my heart, mind, eyes and ears were on Amber. Leah did not protest at this. I was simply a distraction for her, a plaything to take her mind off Sam. Who at that moment was on cloud 9 with her cousin. Not that it worked, but it must have made her look less desperate.

As the night wore on Amber went from Seth, to Embry, to Collin, to Brady, to Jared, to Paul. Then when Claire was sound asleep in a hotel bedroom upstairs, she nabbed Quil before he followed her. The only one she left be was Sam. Probably because there was no way he was going to humour her. Not tonight. Then she went back to Seth again.

Then the song changed. She forced herself out of the arms of my brother and made her way slowly towards the table where Joy, Alison, Tiffany Sue and dad were sitting. They were just chatting. Leaving the fun to the youngsters, the lovebirds.

When I heard what she said to my dad, I could not contain my pride. _That's my girl. _

'Hi Mr Black.'

'Hi Miss Gordon.' He was teasing. They'd met at least 10 times since her first day on the reservation, but she still refused to call him Billy. She was filled with awe and respect for my father.

' Oh so you're Amber Gordon. Billy did mention Jake made a new friend. It's great to meet you. Sue gave her a hug.

'You're Sue right? Seth and Leah's mom?' Amber inquired.

'How'd you know?' Sue wondered.

'Leah has your cheekbones. Seth has your eyes.'

'Do you like his eyes then?' Her lips were curved in a smile.

I noticed that Amber looked down before answering. 'Yes, very much. Only you have trouble seeing them sometimes because of his height. He's good like that though, he'll bring you up to his level or he'll come down. He's a decent boy.'

She hurried to justify herself 'I like Leah too, it's just she's very quiet. She probably opens up more to Jacob. They seem fairly close.' There was a pause.

Amber turned to my father, a mischievous grin on her face. 'Don't you think you're getting off the hook. I came to ask you to dance. No arguments. So far tonight I've saved all the fast tracks for the 'men in Black.' You're not breaking my streak.'

_It was her mission to get everyone up on the dance-floor at least once that night. _She even dropped hints about how smooth a dancer of each of the guys. How a mom is the one closest to her son's heart. How they were most likely saving the last dance for their moms, but were too embarrassed to ask. I wasn't surprised when it worked. _I knew better than anyone just how persuasive she could be. _

He raised his eyes to heaven before giving in and going with her. _His moves aren't actually that bad, _I mused as I watched them. Amber was a totally different girl to the shy thing I lead that afternoon. Even more wonderful, if it was possible.

It wasn't long after that when I drove Amber home. I reckon she would have liked to hitch a ride with someone else, but her parents were expecting me to bring her right to the door. In the darkness, Amber didn't think I could see her, wide awake and watching me. She would feel safe when I asked her what I had wanted to ask her all evening.

'How come you danced in the open with the other boys, but not with me? _How come you didn't dance any slow songs with me? _After talking with Sue tonight, she had quickly tried to change the subject to Leah and myself. Yet it was as plain as day that she wanted to be more than friends.

_Not with me. With my brother. _I'm not jealous but I thought things would work differently. That I would be her first crush, her first love. What hurt the most was knowing that he could hurt her. Break her heart into little piece. There wouldn't be anything I could do. I would kill him of course, but by then the damage would be done.

There was a long pause. 'Well, Leah needed a friend. I think we could be friends someday, but today she needed you. You do things for friends that you wouldn't normally do. Even if they didn't ask you to. Even if it's the last thing in the world they think they want. It could turn out to be the best thing you ever did.

'What about us?'

'I _know_ we're friends Jacob, because that's exactly what you did for me.'

**A/N: Reviews would be great, but I'm just as thankful for the silent readers. **


End file.
